In such a work processing line, for example, there are work holding bodies in the form of pallets which run by gravity on declining tracks with track engaging wheels.
It is an object of the present invention to provide track engaging wheels equipped with retarding means responsive to wheel angular velocity and to utilize wheels of different diameters on the track depending on the loaded or unloaded condition of the traveling bodies to control the velocity on the declining tracks.
Other objectives and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description, claims, and accompanying drawings in which the principles of operation and use are set forth in connection with the best modes presently contemplated for the practice of the invention.